Un Viaje Juntos
by ASiriusBusiness
Summary: Cruces de destinos. Encuentros fortuitos. Cosas que pasan en una simple estación de trenes. AU/One-Shot/MIMATO ACTUALIZACIÓN. Final definitivo. Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en la parada del tren, como era habitual todos los días de la semana que debía asistir al instituto. Una brisa primaveral hizo que sus cabellos se revolotearan; levantó levemente su cabeza y cerró los ojos disfrutando el aire matinal, mientras se recostaba sobre una de las columnas.

Segundos pasaron cuando escucho una melodía embriagante. Alguien en su cercanía estaba cantando, pensó. Entreabrió los ojos con gran curiosidad, deseoso de saber de dónde provenía esa voz tan dulce.

Buscó a su alrededor. No muy lejos de él una muchacha de cabellos rosas con sus auriculares puestos era la portadora de esa voz que lo había hipnotizado. La chica parecía estar en su mundo, sin percatarse de su alrededor, y claramente sin importarle que el resto de la gente en el andén pudiera escucharla.

Debía acercase, no sabía por qué, el no era así, pero su voz era hechizante. Cuando dio un paso al frente para acércasele, el silbido del tren anunció su llegada a la estación, y en cuestión de segundos, la muchacha se perdió en un mar de gente sin darle tiempo a algún tipo de acercamiento.

Matt maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Matt?

\- No sé, ha estado de mal humor toda la mañana – Dijo Tai con hastío.

\- Mmm deberíamos preguntarle, ¿no crees? Pudo haber tenido algún problema en su casa – Sora mantenía una mirada preocupada.

\- Ugh, sí. En el receso iré a hablar con él.

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando con preocupación al rubio.

Durante el receso, Tai subió a la azotea del instituto, ya sabía donde lo encontraría, no eran mejor amigos por nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al exterior, se encontró con Matt recostado contra las rejas con sus auriculares puestos

" _Típico_ " pensó el castaño.

\- ¡Hey! – Intentó llamarlo sin ningún éxito.

Soltó un leve suspiro y golpeo levemente la cabeza de Matt, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué me pegas? – Dijo sin intentar ocultar la molestia por haber sido interrumpido de su descanso.

\- Porque seguirías ignorándome. ¿Qué demonios te pasó para que tuvieras semejante malhumor?

\- … No era necesario el golpe, idiota.

-Sí, si lo era – Rió Tai – Ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasó? Sino Sora no parara de hostigarme con preguntas durante todo el día.

\- Hm… Nada en realidad, no estoy de humor. Punto. – Dijo Matt. Durante el trascurso del día su mente estaba en un solo lugar, no era que estaba malhumorado, solo frustrado. Por alguna razón había deseado poder hablar con esa muchacha que vio en la estación. Era la primera vez en el año que la veía, por lo que algo le decía que no tendría otra chance de volver a cruzarla. Dios, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto así? Pero la voz de esa chica… Era algo que había estado buscando.

Otro golpe lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE PEGARME.

\- Entonces, deja de ignorarme y comportarte como un niño. Sabes, puedo parecerlo pero no soy estúpido, Matt – Dijo Tai, sonando extrañamente serio – Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes contarme. ¿Fue algo en tu casa?

Matt suspiró – No, en casa está todo bien… sorprendentemente.

\- ¿Algo con la banda?

\- No… Bueno, seguimos sin tener vocalista, pero continuamos con los ensayos – Matt volvió a suspirar – Tal vez, inconscientemente eso me tenga algo frustrado.

\- Mmm, paciencia, ya aparecerá – Dijo sonriente Tai, tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Sí espero.

* * *

Miro su reloj perplejo. Había llegado media hora antes a la estación de tren esa mañana.

MEDIA HORA.

Jamás había pasado, siempre se quedaba dormido, nunca había sido la persona más puntual del mundo.

Resignado, fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos del lugar para matar el tiempo.

Ansioso.

Un aura de ansiedad cubría su cuerpo, y no lo podía negar. De hecho, sabía perfectamente porque había llegado tan temprano ese día. Casi no pegó un ojo en toda la noche pensando en la muchacha de cabello rosa. Así es, Yamato Ishida había pasado la noche en vela pensado en una chica, ¡de no creer!

Necesitaba que termine este calvario, aunque solo habían pasado 24 hs, era insoportable.

La media hora pasó y la chica no había dado algún tipo de señal de presentarse en la estación. ¡Por supuesto que no! Que tonto fue en…

Su pensamiento fue cortado cuando en su rango de visión apareció la chica en cuestión.

Antes no lo había notado, pero llevaba el uniforme de un instituto, claramente tenia su edad, se había quedado de piedra viéndola.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acercase y hablarle? ¿¡Pero qué le iba a decir!? _"Hola, me gusta tu voz"_ ¿Eh? _"Ayer te escuche cantar y estuve pensando en vos durante todo el día"_ JAH JAH claro que no. _"No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en vos"_ NI PENSARLO.

El silbido del tren lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El tren arribaría al andén y adiós esperanzas de hablarle.

Matt nunca fue impulsivo, por eso creyó haber estado poseído por algún espíritu cuando corrió al lado de la muchacha y la tomó del brazo para que no se perdiera de nuevo entre la multitud.

La chica sorprendida volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Dijo con un tono de voz suave, aun sin salir de la sorpresa.

Matt suspiró. Ya estaba, tenía que decir algo. Y las palabras salieron fluyendo solas como la corriente de un rio enfurecido por la lluvia.

\- Me llamo Yamato Ishida, me tomo este tren todas las mañanas para ir al instituto, y ayer, por primera vez, te vi en este anden y te escuché cantar. Creo que tienes una voz hermosa y realmente quería hablar contigo. No sé que estoy haciendo, discúlpame realmente si te asuste o algo, solo… sentí que debía hablarte. Lo siento – dijo lo último en un susurro. ¿De dónde habían salido todas esas palabras? ¡Por dios! Se maldijo por lo bajo, estaba seguro que la había espantado. ¡Pobre muchacha!

La chica siguió mirándolo sorprendida hasta que comenzó a reír.

Matt la soltó avergonzado por la situación –L-lo siento…

\- No tienes que disculparte – Le sonrió la chica. – Eso fue… un poco raro, pero tierno –Rió de nuevo por lo bajo, haciendo que el sonrojó de Matt se descontrolara teniendo que cubrir con su mano la cara para no hacerlo tan evidente.

\- Mimi Tachikawa – Dijo extendiendo su mano sin menguar su sonrisa.

Matt se había perdido por unos segundos en la sonrisa de Mimi, hasta que se percato que la muchacha tenía la mano extendida.

Desistió de cubrirse el rostro para estrechar las manos en un saludo. Sintió el contacto algo electrizante, no sabía porqué, así que decidió ignorarlo.

\- Si quieres podemos seguir hablando… Pero deberíamos abordar el tren o llegaremos tarde a clases - Dijo Mimi

\- Entonces… ¿no saldrás corriendo aterrada?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – Volvió a reír. Era impresiónate la alegría que desbordaba esta chica, pensó Matt.

\- Vamos - Dijo Mimi sin soltar la mano de Matt mientras lo arrastraba hacia el tren que estaba a punto de salir.

 _Los trenes tienen esa atmósfera de despedidas, reencuentros y miles de historias por contar. Es como una vía donde se cruzan los destinos. Y fue aquí donde sus vidas se cruzaron para emprender un viaje juntos_ _ **.**_

* * *

¡Hola gente! Hoy les traigo un fic Mimato. Esta historia la hice para mi mejor amiga, KibumiWong, que ama esta pareja con su alma, y por supuesto para todo aquel que disfrute de ellos juntos.

Hace poco incursione en el Digimundo, y me fascinó la historia. Por eso, les pido disculpas si creen que no están muy en personajes, si bien esto es un Au, y obligatoriamente van a estar un poco OOC, hice lo posible por mantener sus personalidades.

Espero que les guste y disfruten este fic.

Y espero algún tipo de critica si no fue así. Todo es bienvenido, y cada cosa que me digan me servirá para mejorar en mis historias.

Desde ya, si llegaste hasta acá te mereces un chocolate de premio.

Gracias por leerle.

Espero que tengas un lindo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Un año transcurrió luego de aquel fortuito encuentro en la estación. Un año donde se crearon amistades, donde se grabaron miles de anécdotas en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Matt había encontrado a la vocalista de su banda, no fue fácil, pero luego de insistir Mimi había accedido a su petición. Se había vuelto muy cercanos entre ensayos.

Fueron todos estos momentos vividos que hicieron que Yamato tuviera una revelación, la tarde que estaba paseando por el parque con Tai.

\- ¿QUÉ? REPETIME ESO, NO CREO LO QUE MIS OIDOS ESCUCHAN.

\- Te lo repito, si dejas de gritar. Ugh.

\- Lo siento, pero me tomaste desprevenido, hermano – Rió Tai, revolviendo sus pelos.

\- _Creo,_ tal vez, habría una posibilidad… de… quemegusteMimi – Escupió las palabras a medida que su rostro se iba tiñendo de un leve carmín por el rubor. Odiaba exponer sus emociones y MENOS en voz alta. – Como digas algo, eres hombre muerto – Fulminó a Tai con la mirada.

\- Siempre tan arisco – Suspiró su amigo, para luego sonreírle – Pero sabes, me pone muy contento que me lo estés diciendo – Palmeo la espada de Matt para darle ánimos – Pero, ¿harás algo al respecto?

Matt enredó los dedos sobre sus dorados mechones en modo de frustración. ¿Haría algo? Pero ¿Qué? Nunca se había sentido así, todo esto era muy nuevo, y la emoción era abrumadora. Pero cada vez que Mimi venía a su mente, sentía sus piernas flaquear, su estomago se estrujaba, y todo a su alrededor dejaba de ser importante. Solo ellos. Solo ella.

\- Supongo que… debería.

\- ¿Supones? Olvídalo, harás algo.

\- Decirlo es fácil ¿sabes? Pero ¿qué? Primero, jamás había pasado por esto y realmente no sé cómo actuar. Y segundo y no menos importante, _dudo_ que ella sienta lo mismo.

\- Y después yo soy el cobarde – Dijo medio indignado y en voz baja Tai.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, que si no arriesgas no ganas. No seas tonto ¿Quieres? Y en vez de llorar por los rincones, ve y dile.

\- Dale, ya voy, espérame aquí – Dijo a modo de burla el rubio rodando los ojos.

El castaño suspiró – Mira, mañana en la noche, Izzy hará una fiesta por navidad en su casa. ¿Por qué no la invitas? Analizas la situación y luego actúas.

\- Sí, podría ser.

Tai le sonrió.

* * *

El 23 a la noche todos asistieron al casa de Izzy, que estaba decorada con miles de luces que la hacían brillar con espíritu navideño.

Dentro de la casa, un pino de navidad, decorado de colores y algunos copos de nieves, se imponía ante la visión de los invitados que iban llegando.

Matt, con todo éxito, logró que Mimi aceptara la invitación, claro que como amigos irían, él estaba feliz de que ella quisiera acompañarlo.

Tachikawa había conocido al resto de los chicos, luego de un recital, y como era de esperarse, se había ganado el cariño de todos, porque ¿Quién puede odiar a esta chica que emana pura alegría?

Cuando Yamato fue a buscarla a la casa, necesito de un autocontrol sobrehumano para no morirse ahí en la puerta cuando la vio. Ella llevaba un vestido azul marino corto, ajustado en la cintura por una faja, medias negras que cubrían sus esbeltas piernas y unas botas acordonas, también negras.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete, dejando caer solo dos mechones que cubrían cada lado de su rostro, que sonreía al ver quien se encontraba frente a ella. Estaba hermosa. Más, si era posible.

Matt, luego de reponerse le sonrió y extendió su mano -¿Vamos?

Encantada por el gesto, la muchacha tomó su mano – Vamos.

Cuando arribaron a la fiesta, ya estaba casi todos, solo faltaba Joe, que no había podido ir excusándose que tenía una cena con la familia de su novia.

Una vez dentro, se dejaron llevar por el ambiente festivo. Suave música acompañaba de fondo, las charlas y las comidas compartidas entre los amigos.

Sora, Kari y Mimi estaban en un costado hablando animadamente de dios sobra qué. Izzy, en otro lado estaba mostrándole a TK algo de su computadora, mientras que Matt estaba siendo hostigado por las locuras de Tai.

El castaño lo codeo - ¿Y?

\- ¿Y, qué?

\- Vamos, ya sabes.

\- "Y" nada. Vinimos como amigos a disfrutar la fiesta. Punto.

\- Tú dices eso, pero no le quitas la vista de encima – Siguió picando Tai, que poco instinto de conservación tenía.

\- Tai… en serio.

\- Y por lo que veo, ella tampoco – Una sonrisa llena de picardía se había formado en los labios de Yagami.

\- ¿Eh? – Matt volvió la vista a Mimi, para notar como ella lo observaba. Un rubor se había formado en el rostro de la chica al ser descubierta.

Matt le sonrío, y el rubor fue monopolizando cada parte de su rostro, luego de retirar su mirada. Esto era nuevo, pensó el rubio.

Volvió su atención a Tai, que miraba la escena divertido. – Huhu Vi lo que pasó ahí, campeón – Le guiñó un ojo.

Yamato golpeo la nuca de Tai – Tonto – pero rió con su amigo. – Iré a la cocina a prepara otra bebida, ya vengo.

Su amigo solo asintió.

* * *

Mientras llenaba su vaso con la bebida en la coctelera, la mente de Matt viajaba.

Claramente ese rubor era algo. _Tenía_ que ser algo. _Rogaba_ que sea algo. Realmente le gustaba Mimi, desde el momento que la vio, desde el primer momento que había escuchado su voz. Había creído que sentía fascinación, pero cada vez que la escuchaba cantar se perdía. Y deseaba, que ella se pierda con él. Esto ya era muy cursi, se le estaba yendo de las manos. Rió, pensando cómo había cambiado todo.

Tomó su vaso y caminó hasta la entrada del salón donde estaban todos reunidos. Lo que no contó, fue tropezar con una cabellera rosa en el umbral de la entrada.

Con la agilidad que siempre lo caracterizo, logró con una mano que el trago no se derrame, y con la otra aprisionar la cintura de la chica para que no caiga.

\- Lo siento – Dijo ella, aferrándose al hombro del muchacho – No veía por donde iba.

Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Matt podía sentir el aliento de la chica golpear su rostro.

\- No te preocupes – Le sonrió, pero ninguno hizo nada para moverse. Se miraban a los ojos, sintiendo que algo entre ellos había calzado.

Todo era mágico, hasta que una voz proveniente de la sala los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- No quiero romper la magia, chicos. Pero creo que debería mirar hacia arriba – Había sido Sora la que habló, un tono de diversión se pudo notar en sus palabras.

Izzy, TK y Kari, miraban aun más divertidos la escena, cuando Matt y Mimi, como coordinados, notaron que sobre ellos colgaba un muérdago.

La realidad los extrajo de su ensimismamiento, logrando una competencia de quien podía ruborizarse más.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, Matt lo hacía con precaución, temía exponer sus sentimientos. Pero la sonrisa de Mimi, hizo que todo miedo se esfumara.

\- COMELE LA BOCA – Se escuchó a Tai gritar.

Mimi rió entre avergonzada y divertida por lo que pasaba, y Matt no se resistió.

La poca distancia entre ellos, fue reducida por la unión de sus labios. Yamato aferró la cintura de la chica, dejándose llevar por la atracción que le generaba.

Y creyó caerse en un abismo de emociones, cuando Mimi lo tomó del rostro y le devolvió el beso, con la suavidad y ternura que la caracterizaba.

Era como algo magnético, que le generaba la adicción de querer más, de besarla por cada segundo que no había tenido oportunidad. De sentirla cerca, como la sentía ahora. Única. Suya.

Silbidos y risas acompañaban a los chicos que estaban parados bajo el muérdago. Pero a ellos no les importaba.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, y por segunda vez en la noche, Matt sintió que algo volvió a calzar entre ellos.

Y, por lo visto, Mimi también lo sintió, porque, tomándolo por sorpresa volvió a unir sus labios. Gustoso por la acción de la chica, Matt se dejó llevar.

Se distanciaron levemente por una segunda vez, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros deleitada por la magia del momento.

\- Me gustaría poder decir algo… Pero sin público presente – Le susurró Matt, para que solo ella lo escuchara.

\- No te preocupes – Le dijo en el mismo tono de voz, la chica – Ya tendremos tiempo a solas.

Y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó al sofá. La misma mano, que había tomado aquella vez en el andén. La mano que los unió la primera vez, volvió a ser cómplice de la unión.

FIN 2

* * *

¡Ahora si! Se terminó.

Como noté que realmente les gustó, creí que debía darle un final mejor a esta pareja.

Comentarios, abucheos, criticas, lo que sea, siempre es bienvenido. Gracias a todos los que comentaron previamente, me animaron a seguir esto. Gracias en serio. Les debo un chocolate a todos.

Y Gracias a KibumiWong. Gracias por animarme a hacer estas cosas.

Felices fiestas a todos. Que tengan un hermoso fin de año.

Saludos.


End file.
